Guess Who's Coming to Dinner
by redsandhoods
Summary: Regina and Emma try to get to know each other and get along for Henry's sake, but find themselves using Henry as an excuse rather than a reason. Feelings blossom and moves will be made.
1. Chapter 1

"Regina! I mean Mom!" Henry opened the door to his house and ran inside, Emma trailing behind. Henry had began calling Regina by her first name after the curse had been broken, but since she insisted he call her mom, he tried as best as he could. To please both her and Emma, who always wanted him on his best behavior. She constantly told him to appreciate Regina for raising him right.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Regina called. Henry raced into the kitchen, praying pizza was for dinner. Emma followed behind, strolling into the kitchen to see Regina slicing meat while something cooked in the oven and something else fried on the stove. Emma couldn't help but notice the sweat beads forming on Regina's forehead and neck as she worked. The moisture seemed to glisten.

"What's this all about?" Emma asked, gesturing to the feast Regina was preparing.

"Oh, well, you know, I thought maybe you could stay for dinner." Regina avoided eye contact and continued to work as the timer went off and she removed garlic bread from the oven. "I figure we're both going to be a part of Henry's life whether I like it or not, and I might as well get to know you a little bit better." Emma studied Regina's slender back as she placed the slices of bread on a plate, still avoiding Emma's gaze.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Emma was tentative to stay, after all, the last time Regina claimed to make peace she had served her an apple turnover that was supposed to knock her out until she had true love's kiss, and it's not like anyone in this town would ever be her true love. "Hey, kid, why don't you go wash your hands for dinner?" Emma called to Henry, who was sampling dinner.

"Okay," Henry answered as he left the kitchen and made his way to the bathroom.

Now that Henry was out of the room, Emma felt she could say what she was really thinking. "What are you doing?" She asked, walking to Regina.

"What do you mean, what am I doing? Have you ever seen someone make dinner before, Miss Swan?" She responded, for the first time meeting Emma's skeptical glare.

"I mean, what is your motive? Why am I here? I don't believe you want to make nice for a minute." Emma stepped forward so she was face to face with Regina, who quickly turned to busy herself. "Hey!" Emma grabbed her arm, forcing her to look at her. "What's going on? Why won't you look at me?" She demanded.

"Nothing! I am trying to make dinner for my son and his birth mother!" Regina shook Emma's arm and didn't look away from Emma's eyes this time. The two women stood inches a part for seconds, no one wanting to be the first to speak. It seemed neither would back down until Regina spoke, "It's not easy for me to make nice with you, okay? You are the reason everyone in this town hates me. If it wasn't for you, the curse would still be in effect. So I'm sorry if sometimes it pains me to look at you. Because right about now all I see when I look at you is my failure." Regina spoke, her eyes dropping to the floor and losing intensity when she realized how much of her soul she had just opened to Emma in that moment.

Emma studied Regina, the pain on her face. Was this really happening? Was she feeling sorry for Regina? No, she couldn't be. This woman was pure evil, she would not let herself be manipulated. But what if Regina was being honest? What if there was light behind this cold, dark mask she wore day to day?

Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone buzzing. "I, uh, I have to get this." She gestured to her pocket and Regina nodded, stepping back.

It was Ashley, apparently Mr. Gold had dwarves making his meals for him again. Since magic was back, everyone feared the power Mr. Gold had and refused to cross him, which resulted in no one standing up to him as well. Emma wouldn't tolerate him bullying the town, so she had stopped by his house several times over the last week to correct his selfish ways. She knows she shouldn't be upset, because Belle was doing more than she was, helping Mr. Gold to be a better man. But every now and then, things seemed to slip past her.

While Emma was on the phone, Henry came back into the kitchen and had heard the majority of the call. "Does this mean you can't stay for dinner?" He asked, looking disheartened.

Emma turned to Regina, "I'm so sorry, I know you worked really hard on this, but, well, duty calls."

"Don't worry about it, I'll walk you out." She walked out of the kitchen and Emma hugged Henry before following.

Regina opened the front door for Emma and escorted her out. She started closing the door when she stopped, "Emma?" Emma turned around to face Regina with a soft expression, "How about tomorrow night?"

Emma couldn't help but smile, "Sounds great," She said as she turned and continued walking down the path. She was feeling warm, and for some reason she couldn't explain, was looking forward to tomorrow night.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma grabbed her red jacket from the backseat and put it on as she got out of the car, studying the mayor's house, which looked as pristine as ever. She strolled to the front door; taking notice of the apple tree she had once sliced when trying to send Regina a message. Henry opened the door before she could knock.

"Hey kid, how are ya?" Emma asked, patting his head as she walked inside the house.

"Good, Reg-" Henry stuttered, "Mom almost called you to tell you not to come, but I insisted she let you eat with us." He smiled.

"Oh yeah? Why was she going to cancel?" Emma asked, stopping in her tracks. Maybe coming wasn't back wasn't a good idea. Maybe Ashley's call was a sign last time. A sign that this was too good to be true.

"Mr. Gold made all of our food disappear, or he stole it, so we had to call for a pizza. I told her you wouldn't mind, but she didn't want you to think she was a lousy mom." Henry answered, grabbing Emma's hand and leading her into the kitchen.

"If being a bad cook makes you a bad mom, someone should call Child Protective Services on me." Emma smiled and looked down at Henry, who chuckled.

"Hello Miss Swan," Regina greeted Emma with a formal smile as Henry and she entered the kitchen.

"You know, you can call me by my first name." Emma responded as Henry grabbed a cup of juice on the counter and headed for the dining room.

"I suppose I can, Emma." Regina emphasized _Emma_, making Emma smile. "Well, dinner is served, if you'll follow me into the dining room. I assume Henry told you about my problem with Mr. Gold. By the time I got home from the office I didn't have enough time to grocery shop and cook, so we had to order in."

"Oh it's no problem," Emma took a seat across from Regina, with Henry at the head of the table, already digging in. She couldn't help notice that a glass of red wine was already at her place setting, just what she needed after a long day dealing with magic and lost tourists. She still couldn't believe how much her life had changed since her last birthday, but she wouldn't trade it for anything.

"So how was your day at school today, Henry?" Emma asked as she took a bite.

"It was fine, although one boy in my class made fun of me for having two moms." He answered.

"Well it's not like that." Regina answered, a little too soon. "I mean, not that there is anything wrong with having two moms." She added, catching herself and blushing.

"I know that it's not like you guys are married and I have two moms, but I guess some kids think it's funny."

"I think it's perfectly fine to have two women in your life who love you and care for you; I don't see anything funny about that." Emma responded, smiling at Henry and Regina.

Conversation continued, spanning over Henry's soccer game, Emma's days at the police station, and Regina's border control to make sure tourists do not enter. She could resort to an invisible shield, keeping visitors out, but she thought it best to use magic as little as possible when it comes to those without it. Emma agreed with her on that one, not being the biggest fan of magic herself.

The three finished eating and Henry went upstairs to watch one of his favorite television shows, leaving Regina and Emma to clean up.

"That pizza was really great." Emma said as she brought the empty wine glasses and bottle into the kitchen, Regina trailing behind with the plates.

"As was the company." Regina responded, smiling at Emma as she put the dishes in the sink.

"Yeah, it was nice. It's funny that for years I didn't have a family, and right about now, well it kind of feels like I have two. Mary Margaret and David, and then there's Henry," Emma paused, "and, uh, you." She stuttered.

"You know, Miss Swan-"

"Emma."

"Sorry," Regina grinned, "You know, Emma, the more I get to know you, the more I realize that maybe you're not so bad."

Emma laughed, "Not so bad, huh? I guess I'll take it."

"You know what I mean, I guess I'm trying to say that it was nice having that seat filled at dinner tonight." Regina fiddled with her necklace as she spoke.

"I guess I'm trying to say that I enjoyed being the one to fill it." Emma smiled at Regina, who smiled back.

"I wish I had some dessert to offer you, but my pantry is barren." Regina gestured to her cabinets, which were empty, because of Mr. Gold's anger problems.

"I'll talk to him," Emma responded, " I don't know if it will change anything but I can give it a try, for sure."

"That would be really sweet of you, Emma." Regina answered.

"Well I can't have my kid starving, can I?" Emma joked, trying to lighten up the moment.

"Of course not!" Regina chuckled.

"Well, I'm gonna go, I have to get home for Scrabble with David and Mary Margaret," Emma paused, "My parents." She rolled her eyes at her words, the craziness of it all.

"Tell them I said hi," Regina walked out of the kitchen, gesturing for Emma to follow. She opened the front door and watched Emma as she paused, one foot in the house, one foot out.

"David and Mary Margaret are going out for dinner tomorrow night; maybe you and Henry would like to come over for dinner while their gone? I can make toast!" She giggled.

"And I can make pancakes, we'll have breakfast for dinner!" Regina added.

"Sounds like a date!" Emma answered, eyes bulging as she realized what she said, "I mean, uh, sounds like a plan!"

Regina smirked at Emma's scarlet cheeks, "Sounds like it."

Emma turned and walked to her car as Regina shut the door. Emma couldn't help wondering whether Regina was referring to the date or the plan. She also wasn't sure which one she wanted her to be referring to. She got in her car and turned on the ignition, heading to the grocery store for some bread and pancake mix, and maybe some champagne.

Little did she know, as Emma drove away, Regina was watching from her bedroom window, smiling. She had had such a nice time with Emma tonight; she had even caught herself wishing Henry wasn't there at one point, since he often interrupted. She opened her closet doors and looked over her dresses, needing to pick the perfect one for her _date_ tomorrow night.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this chapter took so long guys, I was visiting family and didn't have much time for writing. Hope you like it! :)

"Okay, we'll be back in about an hour, see you soon!" Mary Margaret said to Emma as David escorted her out the front door of their apartment.

"Bye, have fun! Don't hurry back!" Emma said as the couple left, not having told them that she had dinner plans as well. They wouldn't have minded that she had invited guests, but she preferred not to tell them, afraid they would cancel dinner and stay. She wanted it just to be Regina, Henry, and herself anyway. Besides, she didn't know how they would react to her choosing to spend time with Regina.

She checked her watch and knew that Regina and Henry would be arriving any minute, so she got out the mixing bowl and other ingredients, knowing Regina was the kind to be prompt.

As soon as she had cracked all of the eggs, there was a knock at the door. She wiped her hands on her pants and got the door, opening it to see that only Regina was there. Standing in a red dress with a black blazer, Emma couldn't lie, she looked amazing.

"Uhh, hey, uh, where's Henry?" Emma stammered as she tried to tear her eyes away from Regina's exposed legs and to her eyes.

"He forgot that he had soccer practice tonight, so he'll be a little late. Another mom is going to drop him off here instead of at home. I was going to come later, with him, but I figured it would be rude to postpone it so late and I also thought you might need help with preparations." Regina smiled.

"Oh, yeah, I'm glad you came," Emma opened the door wider and Regina glided through. Emma couldn't help but check out her backside, but quickly got herself in check, "I am lost as far as actually making the pancakes go, but I mixed all of the ingredients already!" Emma gestured towards the bowl.

"Oh, great! Well-" Regina turned to Emma, and noticed a yellow stain on her pants, "Is that…yolk?" She asked.

"Oh, oops, yeah, I made a little mess of myself it seems," She answered, wiping at it.

"You're cooking! You have to wear an apron!" Regina threw her hands up, and began opening cabinets, looking for aprons.

"Make yourself at home," Emma chuckled, knowing her invitation wasn't necessary.

Regina smiled as she took two folded aprons out of a cabinet. She rested them on the table and took her blazer off, revealing a plunging neckline that made Emma's mouth go dry. Regina hung her blazer over a chair and put on a black apron and signaled for Emma to come over. Emma timidly made her way over to Regina who giggled at her hesitant expression.

"You need to wear an apron so you don't ruin your outfit, come on just let me put it on you," Regina said as she grasped Emma's waist and turned her around so she was facing away from her. Neither woman spoke as Regina tied the apron around Emma's neck, but Emma took a sharp breath in as Regina caressed her sides while tying the back apron strings. "There you go, now you're a real chef!" Regina grinned as she turned Emma around to face her.

"Thanks!" Emma said, looking down at Regina's hands, which were still placed on her hips. Regina followed her eyes with hers and quickly removed her hands from Emma's body, blushing and looking away.

"Well, why don't we start these pancakes?" Regina grabbed the vegetable spray and misted the pan as Emma grabbed the bowl of mix and waited next to her. "Okay, pour some mix in on the left side of the pan, try to fit 3 circles." Regina instructed.

Emma followed directions and the two worked in silence with constructive criticism and instructions from Regina for a couple minutes until all of the mix was used and a plate full of pancakes was stacked high.

"I think that was pretty successful. These pancakes look delicious!" Emma squealed as she took the plate to the table, excited that she had made something edible for the first time in months.

"We work well together," Regina remarked as she took off her apron.

"Yes, we make a good-" Emma turned around to see Regina leaning against the counter in her red dress, her breasts pushed together creating cleavage, "uh, team. We make a good team." Emma stuttered as she looked away and took off her apron.

Regina bit her lip and smiled at Emma's reaction to her pose. "We do, imagine what else we could accomplish, what with your whisking skills and my spatula skills."

"Well, I think everything is in the whisking," Emma teased, putting the aprons back in the cabinet and turning to face Regina.

"Excuse me, but if those pancakes hadn't been flipped so well they would not look half as nice as they do now, and after all, presentation is everything." Regina smirked, crossing her arms.

"Well, I think it doesn't matter what it looks like, as long as it tastes good!" Emma smiled back at Regina, crossing her arms to mimic her pose.

"So you're saying you would've been just excited about the pancakes if they had turned up in lopsided lumps?" Regina challenged her.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Maybe I wouldn't be as excited." Emma giggled and Regina pursed her lips. "You win." Emma admitted.

"I always do." Regina turned around and opened draws, finding the one with utensils and taking forks out.

"Yeah, well we'll see." Emma said as she swiped past Regina, napkins in hand to lie out on the table.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Regina asked as she bumped the drawer closed with her hip.

"Well, you're hanging out with me now, which means you don't always get to win." Emma exclaimed.

"Is that so?" Regina said as she put three forks down on the napkins Emma had laid down.

"Yes-" Emma began, but was interrupted by the opening of the front door, which revealed Mary Margaret and David.

"Hey Emma! The wait was a little long so we decided to just come home and cook here," Mary Margaret said as she came in with David trailing behind her, hanging her coat up in the front closet. Mary Margaret then noticed Regina and immediately felt cold inside. "What are you doing here?" she asked with a cold expression. What was she doing in her kitchen with her daughter? Especially in that dress.

"I came to help Emma with dinner, but I think it's best I be going." Regina answered, grabbing her blazer and purse. "I'm not trying to start any trouble."

"Wait! What about Henry?" Emma asked, following Regina to Mary Margaret and David by the door.

"I'll call him and tell him to be dropped off at home, I went grocery shopping, I can whip us something up." Regina raced past the couple and out the door. Emma followed her and shut the door behind her, leaving Mary Margaret and David to stare at each other, very confused. Emma would have some serious explaining to do.

"Hey! Wait!" Emma said, grabbing Regina's arm to stop her from running down the stairs, "What's the rush?"

"Nothing, I just," Regina looked down at Emma's hand which was still firmly grasping her arm and Emma let go, "I know your parents wouldn't want you hanging around me. Like I said, I don't want to cause any trouble, I think it's best that I just go."

"Well, okay, if that's what you want." Emma shrugged, trying to play it cool.

This time it was Regina who reached out for Emma's arm, not in a rough way, but to console her. "The time will come, it's just not now. Henry needs to be here, and they need to be more open to the idea of us spending time together." Regina kept her voice to a whisper, just in case there were people eavesdropping on the other side of the door.

"I guess you're right," Emma nodded. Regina gave her the best smile she could muster, even though she was sad that their night was cut short.

"My place tomorrow, same time." She said as she turned and made her way down the stairs, turning around to see Emma smiling and holding the spot on her arm where Regina had touched her.

At least they would be able to continue where they left off tomorrow, and Emma secretly hoped Henry would have soccer practice tomorrow night too.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm hoping you guys will like this chapter, this is where the moves will be made part comes in ;)

Was she really doing this? No, no she wouldn't. She couldn't. The last time she had worn a dress was on her last birthday, and she was dressing up for a fake date with a total asshole. This time she was going over to her son's adoptive mother's house, no big deal.

Emma let go of a blue dress hanging in her closet. She decided she only had so many dresses, might as well save them for fancy occasions. She opted for a pair of jeans and tight red spaghetti strap shirt. She put them on and grabbed her favorite red leather jacket before leaving her room and the apartment, heading to Regina's house.

Last night David and Mary Margaret had come home to find Emma and Regina alone in the kitchen, conversing and setting the table for dinner. Regina had rushed out leaving Emma to face her parents alone. She had told them that she was trying to make peace with Regina, and that that was the first night Henry was late. Mary Margaret had been very curious as to Regina's outfit selection in which Emma defended her by saying that she was probably coming from work. Mary Margaret dropped the subject but had been acting kind of distant ever since.

Rain drops gently washed over the windshield as Emma pulled up to Regina's house. She took off her jacket and held it over her head as she pranced up the path before letting herself in, deciding that knocking was too formal since she was expected.

"Regina? I'm here!" Emma called as she made her way to the kitchen, placing her jacket on an end table. "Henry?" She asked the empty hall, since normally he was waiting for her and would have greeted her already.

"Henry is at soccer practice again, I'm so sorry, I was just about to call." Regina responded, stepping out of the kitchen in a tight grey dress with a black belt around her waist.

"Oh no, it's fine. I'm ravished and Mary Margaret hasn't gone grocery shopping in a week. I have nowhere else to eat!" Emma threw her hands up, laughing.

"Alright, well, if you'll make your way into the dining room, dinner is served." Regina smiled as she gestured for Emma to take the lead.

Emma complied and walked past Regina, taking in that familiar fragrance as she passed her. She smelled a little like rain and the trees and the beginning of spring when the flowers start to bud. It had become a comforting smell.

As Emma entered the dining room, she was surprised to find candles lit on the table, illuminating the otherwise dark room. Her stomach rumbled as she noticed the dishes on the table, Regina was serving her favorite meal. The two plates of penne alfredo looked mouthwatering, especially next to two wine glasses.

"Um, wow, I definitely wasn't expecting this." Emma managed to whisper as she took in her surroundings.

"I'm trying to save on electricity. You don't mind a spark or two, do you?" Regina asked, swiping past Emma and taking a seat on the opposite side of the table.

"No, I don't, where is Henry's plate? Won't he be showing up?" Emma asked as she took a seat.

"Oh well he won't be home for another hour so I figured there was no point making a plate for him already, it would just get cold." She smiled, "Why don't you try some, it's a new recipe!"

Emma tentatively tried some; the situations she found herself in sometimes were so bizarre. "It's very good," she whispered, not making eye contact.

"Is something wrong, Emma?" Regina asked between mouthfuls.

"No, it's just, the set up, with the candles and all, this kind of seems like, well, a date." Emma continued to look down at her pasta, cheeks blazing red.

Regina cleared her throat which made Emma squirm in her chair. She shouldn't have said anything; she should have kept her thoughts to herself. Now she had made her hostess uncomfortable, and Regina had been nothing but nice the last few days.

Emma looked up at Regina, ready to apologize, when Regina spoke, "If this makes you uncomfortable, I can turn on the lights, or you can come back in an hour when Henry's home, if you'd like."

"No, no, this is fine. It's more than fine, I shouldn't have said anything. I need to learn to think before I speak." Emma chuckled nervously.

"If this is becoming strange for you-"

"No!" Emma interrupted. "God, this is coming across all wrong. This isn't strange, I mean I guess a little since I used to hate you and now I find myself considering you one of my friends and looking forward to spending time with you, but besides that, this isn't strange at all. I'm sorry I said anything, I guess I was just hoping that," Emma stopped, her eyes bulging and face turning scarlet as she realized where she was going.

"I would say it was a date?" Regina asked, putting down her fork and studying Emma's face, hoping for any sign of a smile but finding no reaction at all, just a blank face, turning white.

Emma stared at Regina, palms sweating and finding herself becoming very hot, it was the damn candles. "You know what? I think I'm just gonna go." Emma scooted out from under the table and got up from her chair.

Regina mimicked her actions, "What? No, don't go." Emma began walking away, to the kitchen and to the front hall. Regina followed, "Emma, I'm sorry, please stay."

Emma shook her head as she continued to speed towards the front door. When she reached the door she swung it open and walked into the rain, leaving Regina at the door.

"Emma, you forgot your jacket!" Regina called, picking up the red leather coat on the table and holding it up.

Emma spun around, her hair sticking to her shoulders as the rain picked up, soaking through her shirt. "Why did you invite me here tonight? Why didn't you cancel? This was about us getting along for Henry's sake, and he isn't even here. Why did you wear that dress last night? Why did you light candles? How did you know penne alfredo was my favorite?" Emma asked, her volume increasing as she listed questions- dazed, confused, and drenched.

"I invited you because I like spending time with you." Regina answered, very calmly, bringing her hands together. "I didn't cancel for the same reason. I wore that dress because I never seem to have a reason to wear it. And I really like that dress. I lit candles because I thought it added a nice effect to the dinner. Henry told me it was your favorite this morning, so I thought it would be a nice surprise."

"What's going on here?" Her chest moved up and down rapidly, out of breath from her bolt out of the house and her questions and the knot she had in her stomach.

"It's up to you." Regina answered, taking a step outside and off the porch, joining Emma in the rain.

"What do you mean, it's up to me?" Emma shook her head, eyebrows furrowing.

"Do you need me to say it?" Regina exclaimed as she stepped closer, meeting Emma in the middle.

"Say what?" Emma stammered.

"Say that I like you." Regina retorted.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

I listened to this watch/?v=1pSyYhRYeIM&feature=youtube_gdata while I was writing in case anyone wants a little background noise to set the mood. It's thunder and rain.

I hope you guys like this chapter, I know there was more anticipation then usual, let me know if I met your expectations! Here's hoping I did! :)

"You what?!" Emma shook her head in disbelief.

"I like you." Regina responded once again, without an ounce of nerves in her tone or posture.

"You _like_ me, like me?" Emma asked, not being able to make sense of the situation.

"Yes, Emma, I thought that you would've caught on by now," Regina replied, "I guess I didn't have to worry about being too forward after all." Regina chuckled.

Emma's expression remained serious and confused as Regina laughed to herself.

"Are you going to try to tell me that you feel nothing towards me?" Regina asked, her tone getting serious as it began to thunder.

"Well of course I feel something! You're Henry's mom! You're my friend! I care about you, but-"

"But as a friend, that's all." Regina's eyes dropped in disappointment and slight embarrassment as she finished Emma's sentence for her. She looked back up to meet Emma's eyes and the two women stood in the pouring rain staring at each other.

"You didn't let me finish," Emma glared at Regina, who perked up at Emma's words, "I care about you, but I'm not sure in what sense," Emma placed her hands in her back pockets and gazed uncomfortably at her feet, "I'm not ready for this."

Regina threw Emma's jacket to the side on the grass, "There's nothing to be ready for, Emma," Regina grabbed Emma's wrists, pulling her hands out of her back pockets and holding them. Emma stared down at her hands, as they intertwined with Regina's. "I'm not asking you to run away with me, I'm not asking you to do anything. I'm telling you that I like you, the ball is completely in your court," Regina spoke soothingly as Emma met Regina's eyes once again, "This can mean nothing, or it can mean everything, but it's your choice."

Emma's heart felt as if it was about to beat out of her chest. She felt so conflicted.

It was in times like these when she wanted to run as far away as she could and avoid moments where she had to bear her soul in any form. She hated feeling vulnerable, and she wished she was anywhere but here, in this moment.

But at the same time, there was no where she'd rather be. She was with Regina, holding her hands as Regina opened her heart to her. Learning that someone you care about likes you is so amazing, but hearing Regina Mills say that she has feelings for you seems so much better. Regina wasn't just anybody, she was someone who had been through a lot, someone who Emma sensed had trouble being completely open with someone too. A part of Emma wanted to stay in this moment forever. Though the piercing cold rain was beating down on her and seeping through her clothes, she felt as if she had never felt so warm.

"I, uh, I need to think." Emma managed to get out, her mind in a haze of mixed emotions.

"That's fine," Regina said, dropping Emma's hands. How could she be so sure of something that Emma hadn't even known was there? Something that wasn't mutual? "That's probably a good idea." Regina said, faking a smile for Emma's benefit.

Emma reached down and grabbed her jacket from the grass, before nodding at Regina and spinning around, heading for her car.

Regina stood in the rain and watched as Emma made her way down the path. This is not how she had pictured this happening. She wasn't planning on saying anything at all, she wanted Emma to be the first to talk about her feelings, and now she had messed everything up. She had created such an awkward mess for her and Emma, not to mention Henry. Oh God, how would he find out about this? Regina turned and made her way for the door, images of chocolate and wine in her head.

Emma's pace slowed as she reached the end of the path. What was she doing? Yeah, it was overwhelming and sure, she hadn't worked out her feelings for Regina yet, but did it matter? There in that instant she had felt whole, and she had ruined it.

Emma came to a halt and turned around to see Regina making her way up to the steps.

"Wait," Emma called, marching towards Regina.

Regina turned around to the unexpected call and Emma stopped just before her, "I don't need to think."

Emma grabbed Regina's face as she pulled her in, her lips crashing against hers. Regina's hands quickly found the small of Emma's back and pulled her in closer. Emma left bruising kisses on Regina's lips, caught up in the passion of the moment.

The two embraced and kissed for minutes, neither of them wanting to let go.

Emma's kisses eventually slowed, becoming more gentle and loving. Her hands made her way to Regina's waist and this time it was Regina with a palm finding Emma's cheek, placing sweet kisses on Emma's lips.

With their bodies molded into one another, the kiss eventually broke, each woman catching her breath, each grinning from ear to ear.

"Want to come in and dry off?" Regina asked, gesturing towards the door.

"Sure," Emma responded, "You think dinner is still hot?" she added, walking through the door and throwing her jacket back on the endtable.

"Only one way to find out." Regina replied, closing the door and following Emma inside, into the dining room.


	6. Chapter 6

The two sat back down for dinner and the mood was much different this time around. For a while the women didn't talk, they just ate and exchanged looks. Emma didn't know what to say, she wanted to ask what this meant, what was going on, what would they tell Henry, would they tell him at all? She still hadn't even figured out what she wanted the answers to be, so she decided to enjoy the silence with a delicious meal and beautiful woman.

Regina ate her dinner and looked periodically up at Emma, trying to read her. Everything was so wonderful just a few moments ago, why was Emma so quiet all of a sudden? She had to break the silence, but with what?

"I haven't had any problems with Mr. Gold in a while, I'm guessing I have you to thank for that." Regina smiled graciously.

"Oh, I didn't do anything, it was all Belle. He listens to her like he listens to no one else, she really has a power over him, I don't know what kind of magic that is," Emma chuckled.

"It's the power of true love." Regina responded, looking down at her pasta with strong feelings of guilt for what she did to Belle. She knew why Mr. Gold was angry with her, and she would be too. But it was what she had to do, to ensure that her enemies got what they deserved, a life without happiness. Now, it seemed pointless since the curse was broken, and lately she had been having mixed feelings about the curse in all.

When she had been kissing Emma, she had felt so happy, as she did now, and at first all she could think about was how truly evil she was for taking this uncontrollable joy away from other people, but she could never entirely regret her decision, since without the curse, she would never have met Emma. Sure, she would have known her as the daughter of Charming and Snow, but she wouldn't be the same person. Her life shaped her into the amazing person was now, and Regina wouldn't take that back.

Emma smiled at Regina's comment and finished the last of her plate. Regina set down her fork as well.

"Thank you for this," Emma said as she scooted out from under the table and took her glass and plate into the kitchen.

"My pleasure." Regina responded, right behind her.

The two put their dishes in the sink and Emma reached for the sponge on the counter.

"Oh, no, stop that! I'll clean it later." Regina said, grabbing Emma's hand and bringing it to her side. Emma's heart skipped a beat at Regina's touch, and started pounding as Regina held on to her hand as she led her out of the kitchen and into the living room. Regina took a seat on the couch and Emma slid in next to her, not sure how close to sit.

Regina immediately placed a hand on Emma's knee, "I know you're brain must be flooded with thoughts right now, but I just want you to know that we can take this step by step. I meant what I said, it's your call."

Emma smiled. Regina just seemed to know what she was thinking, she understood her. Emma leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Regina's lips, sucking gently on her bottom lip.

Regina reached to caress Emma's face when she heard the front door open. Both women broke the kiss and turned at the same time to see Henry standing frozen in the doorway.


	7. Chapter 7

"Henry!" Regina gasped, dropping her hand from Emma's face.

"What are you doing here?!" Emma asked, getting off the couch and approaching him, Regina at her heels.

"Coach let us out early, said we need to rest up for our game tomorrow." He answered, still standing in the doorframe. "What are you doing here?" He looked at Emma.

"Oh, I was just having dinner with Regina, talkin' about you." Emma let out a nervous giggle and looked to Regina, who nodded and smiled.

"I'm not blind. I just walked in on you two kissing." Henry looked between the two of them, but neither Regina nor Emma knew how to handle this. "Are you guys dating or something?"

Emma began to fumble for words, she didn't even know the answer to that question.

"Yes, yes we are." Regina responded confidently, giving Emma a distinct nod. She didn't feel as if she had a choice, she couldn't deny they had been kissing. She would rather have her son think they were dating then fooling around. Besides, they were kind of dating, weren't they? She closed the distance between Henry and herself as she closed the door and prodded him further inside. "We were going to tell you."

"Yeah, that would have been nice." Henry said, dropping his soccer bag, still wide-eyed.

"Right, well, I really should be going. I promised I'd feed Leroy's cat." Emma said, smiling uncomfortably at both of them before lunging for the door.

"You're going to go? Now?" Henry said, his face finally changing from one of confusion to disappointment.

Emma looked at Regina and she knew that Emma wanted her to say something, to back her up. But she couldn't. She was on the same page as Henry. Why would Emma let her to deal with Henry alone? They were both caught kissing and they were both his mom.

"Can't you feed him later?" Henry asked.

Emma studied Henry's face and conceded. How could she say no to that face? She let go of the door knob and walked closer to him, patting him on the head. "Alright, kid."

Henry smiled in appreciation, "Will you guys play a little with me? We're supposed to be resting up, but I really want to get just a little more practice in before the big game. I'm playing midfield for the first time and I don't want to let anyone down."

Regina began to shake her head, "I don't think it's the best time, I'm in a dress and-"

"Afraid you're gonna lose?" Emma asked, her lips forming a coy smile.

Regina's eyebrows raised as Emma challenged her. "No, of course not, I'm just not wearing the right clothes for soccer, besides it's going to be muddy from all the rain."

"You know, I've never seen your room for myself, but Henry's let me in on a little secret. There is a closet in there, and I heard it's full of clothes. Are you trying to tell me you don't have anything that could get a little dirty?" Emma cocked her head to the side, raising her eyebrows once for emphasis.

"Alright, Miss Swan, you've asked for it." Regina crossed her arms.

"Really?! You guys are gonna play with me?" Henry asked, a grin forming across his face.

"Sure, kid, let's go warm up while she gets changed." Emma escorted Henry through the backdoor, where they took out his ball and began to pass it back and forth. Emma did feel a little guilty, knowing Regina's perfect backyard wouldn't be so perfect after they were through with it, but figured if she had really been against it, she would have protested further.

As Henry shot a ball into one of the two soccer nets, Regina came outside to join them. Decked out in a jersey and short shorts, Regina came to play. Emma's jaw dropped as she saw the mayor's backside in those booty shorts and quickly looked away so Henry wouldn't notice her pleased reaction.

"Are you ready to get down and dirty?" Emma asked, taking off her jacket and throwing it on the ground.

"Born ready." Regina responded, jogging to Henry. "Let's play!"

The three jumped right into things, deciding to split into teams. Emma said she'd be the team of one, since she used to play a little in school. She proved to be a tough match, her skills coming back to her quite extraordinarily. Henry hadn't gotten past her once yet.

"Okay! Okay! Team huddle!" Regina called after Emma had cleared the ball for the seventh time. Henry ran towards her.

"Right! I'll just, you know, huddle with myself over here." Emma threw her hands up, signaling to her nonexistent teammates.

Regina and Henry whispered and Emma tried to listen, but they were too quiet.

"Okay! Go team!" Regina shouted as they split up.

Henry put the ball in front of him, him and Regina both facing Emma.

"Go!" Regina shouted.

Henry began to dribble and Emma quickly accelerated towards him. She saw something out of the corner of her eye and turned to see Regina coming at her. What was she doing? She wasn't opening herself up for a pass. Regina grew closer and reached out her arms, a devilish smile planted across her lips. Emma realized that Regina wasn't going for the goal, she was going for her.

Emma squealed and turned in her tracks, letting Henry slide past her as she avoided Regina's grasp. Regina laughed as she chased Emma around the backard.

"Help!" Emma shouted, making quick turns to stay out of Regina's arms.

Emma was one step too slow when she felt herself trapped in Regina's hold, falling to the ground.

"Red flag!" Emma yelled, struggling to break free from Regina's grasp. The two giggled, rolling on the ground as they fought for dominance. Regina on top, Emma on top, Regina on top, Emma on top. Henry stood in the goal, holding the soccer ball as he waited.

"Alright, alright, that's enough." Regina said, getting off of Emma and standing up.

"Not so fast!" Emma lunged for Regina's waist from behind, sending her flying to the ground. "How do you like it?!" Emma teased. Regina struggled to roll onto her back and as she did, Emma pinned her wrists down as she straddled her.

"Now, this is definitely illegal in middle school soccer." Regina panted, not even struggling to get out from under Emma.

Emma giggled and released her grip on Regina's left arm. She dipped her hand in the mud next to Regina's head and drew a line down Regina's cheek.

Regina had been too mesmerized by Emma's scarlet cheeks and mischievous grin to see what she was doing until it was too late. She had mud on her face.

"EMMA!" She screamed, wiggling and bucking Emma off of her.

Emma laughed maniacally as Regina struggled for dominance. Her wish was granted when Emma lost traction in the mud and Regina slipped on top of her, holding both of her hands above her head with one arm as she rubbed her entire hand in the mud.

"Regina! REGINA!" Emma's smile vanished as she fought against Regina's hold. Holy shit, she was freakishly strong.

Regina painted a beard and mustache on Emma as she wined and thrashed underneath her. "Perfect," Regina said as she polished up her art, releasing Emma's arms.

"Now that was just uncalled for." Emma scolded.

Regina chuckled as she began to get off Emma.

"Hey, hey, where are you going?" Emma asked, grabbing Regina's waist to hold her in place. "Don't I get a kiss?" Emma closed her eyes and pursed her lips, making kissing noises.

"Yeah, right!" Regina tried to unhinge Emma's fingers from her waist. She got Emma's right hand free and made for the left when she felt Emma's right hand behind her head, forcing her down. "No, no!" She protested, but it was too late.

Emma was rubbing her face all over Regina's while pecking her, making sure she had a matching beard. Emma let go of Regina's tousled hair and relaxed back into the grass. Regina bent low and craned her neck, leaving a soft tender kiss on Emma's lips.

Emma turned her head to the side to see an empty goal. "Oh, shit." She laughed, "Henry's gone."

"When do you think we lost him?" Regina frowned.

"I'd guess once the straddling started." Emma broke into laughter, and Regina couldn't help but join her.

"Come on, let's go rinse off." Regina stood up and offered Emma a hand. She didn't let go once Emma was standing, and Emma didn't protest.

The two walked hand in hand into the house, muddy from head to toe, smiling from ear to ear.


	8. Chapter 8

Emma moved her clothes from the washer to the dryer while she brushed her teeth. She was supposed to be at Regina's in half an hour and she had nothing to wear but her pajamas. She went to the bathroom and finished up with her dental hygiene when she heard the front door open.

"Mary Margaret?" Emma called as she walked toward the kitchen.

"Yeah, hey." Mary Margaret answered quietly, setting her purse down on the table.

"What's up?" Emma asked cheerily, taking a glass out of the cupboard and filling it with water.

"I, uh, came home for lunch today." Mary Margaret responded passively, walking over to the counter by Emma. "Funny thing happened today actually; Henry caught me on the way to the bathroom and shared an interesting story with me."

Emma's eyes practically grew twice their normal size as she realized what Henry had probably told Mary Margaret. She turned off the faucet, but didn't turn around.

"Uh, what he say?" Emma asked, praying that he had skipped the part where he walked in on them kissing. Oh, and the soccer mishap. Maybe he had just mentioned that she was over there. That was totally plausible…right?

"I think you know what he told me, Emma." Emma spun around to meet Mary Margaret's eyes and felt the blood rush to her cheeks. Wasn't she supposed to have skipped the awkward mother-daughter talks? Wasn't that the _one_ perk of not having met her parents until she was 28?

"I really don't." Emma giggled, a pitch too high.

Mary Margaret shot Emma a stern expression, "He said that you and Regina are dating." Emma looked down at her hands and wished was anywhere but where she was right in that moment. "At first I didn't believe him, I told him it was nonsense, but then he said he walked in on you two kissing?"Emma looked up to see Mary Margaret shaking her head, as if her state of denial would make it untrue. "Emma, should I believe him?"

Emma said nothing and Mary Margaret's jaw dropped. Her eyebrows furrowed as she shook her head, looking at the floor, trying to make sense of all this craziness. "When, where, what, how?" She stammered.

"Uh, well, we're not _really_ dating." Emma said, hoping that the conversation would end there, but not feeling surprised when it didn't.

"You know, the other night, when David and I came home to you and Regina in the kitchen – you said you were making peace," Mary Margaret said, her eyes squinting, "Did we walk in on your date?!"

"No, no, no. That night both Henry and Regina were supposed to come, but it ended up just being Regina. I didn't want to turn her away, so she stayed. There was nothing going on, in fact, I don't even know what's going on now." Emma insisted.

"Then why does Henry think you're dating? And why did he walk in on you kissing? And why couldn't you keep your hands off each other for ten minutes to play soccer with him?" Emma felt as if she was being interrogated and suddenly the kitchen lights felt much brighter than they had earlier.

"Look, I don't know what's happening. I like her, I guess. But she's not, like, my girlfriend. It's nothing serious." Emma fumbled for the right words as Mary Margaret grimaced. "Is this about the fact that I'm involved with a woman? Is this a gay thing?"

"No, this is not a 'gay thing'!" Mary Margaret said in disgust, using her fingers to air quote 'gay thing'. "This is a Regina thing! Do you know who she is? What she's done?!" Mary Margaret scowled.

Emma took a sip of water in hopes of healing her dry throat and thinking of something smart to respond with, but Mary Margaret didn't give her nearly enough time-

"This is the woman who put me under the sleeping curse, Emma. This is the woman who killed my father. She was determined to keep David and I apart and she succeeded, Emma, for twenty eight years. She has wreaked more havoc on this family then I would like to admit, and now you're dating her?!" Mary Margaret threw up her hands as her eyes grew red. "I can't believe this." She whispered.

"She's not the same person she used to be," Emma defended Regina, "Maybe if you talked to her, maybe if-"

"I don't need to talk to her, Emma. Clearly, you're the one I need to be talking to. She tried to have you killed too, you know." Mary Margaret took a step away from the counter, "I think I'm going to take a shower. I'll talk to you later, I've had enough for now." Mary Margaret nodded as she swept a tear from her eye.

Emma watched Mary Margaret walk away and took another drink. She set down the glass as her phone buzzed, it was Regina. Emma looked at the phone and towards the bathroom.

"Hello?" She answered in a hushed tone.

"Hey, it's me, are you still coming?" Regina asked, "I made cookies!" Emma could practically feel her smile and she couldn't help but smile too.

"Uh, yeah, I'll be over in a few."


End file.
